I'm Gonna let her Go
by fstigtmsb
Summary: After Eric comes back from Africa he decides to let Donna go. But Donna has other plans.


December 31, 1979

Well the 70s were a thing in the past. All Eric Forman wanted to do was move forward taking one thing from the 70s with him, Donna Pincotti. He had come back the night before and she was the first person he saw. He wanted her to be the only person he saw for the rest of his life. He'd missed her while he was in Africa, but didn't realize just how much he still loved her until he saw her sitting on that car, his car.

He had fallen asleep that night with thoughts of Donna dancing in his head. She was leaving in a few days for college. He knew that he couldn't stop her from finally achiving her dream. She stayed behind once for him, he couldn't let her do that again. The one thing he wanted he knew he'd probably never have again, and it gutted him.

On January 1, 1980 Eric woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He rolled over to his side and groaned a little. Then he heard a knock at his door.

"Eric?"

It was Donna.

"Eric, you alright?"

Eric swollowed the feeling of throwing up the best he could and turned to look at her. "I'll be fine."

"You don't look good." She said and came over to his bed and put her hand to his forehead. "Eric, you have a fever."

"It's alright Donna. Aren't you going to school?"

"This afternoon. I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye."

"Well you have."

"Eric, I never stopped loving you know."

"Hyde said you got pretty cosy with that Randy guy."

"Yes, but I broke it off cause he's not you. I thought about you everyday too."

Eric smiled weakly. "Donna, if you weren't going to school maybe things could be different with you and I. But we both need to move on."

Donna nodded. "I know. I just...nevermind. Take care Eric, hope you feel better soon."

"Take care too. I know you'll do great." Eric then started to cough.

Donna stood up and left. Eric felt in his heart he was doing the right thing by letting her go, but it also just made him feel worse.

When Donna got home she took out her brand new diary.

_I just went over to Eric's to tell him goodbye. I leave for college today. This is my dream to leave Point Place to make it on my own. But I felt something last night when we kissed. I felt like I was home again with him. He's the only home my heart has ever been and I don't want to lose that. Eric and I belong together, I honestly feel that way. _

_When I was over there it broke my heart to see him laying in bed sick with the flu. I know I leave today, but all I really want to do is go back over and be with Eric. Nurse him back to health. Love him. Have him love me. I wish he still loved him. Instead he said we both need to move on. He's letting me go, and honestly that's not what I want._

Donna decided to talk to Hyde about Eric. She hoped that he would find out from Eric what Eric really wanted from her. Hyde agreed to talk to Eric, so he went up to his room.

"Foreman, how are you feeling?"

"Sick Hyde. What do you what?"

"You know Donna's leaving today right?"

"Don't remind me. She's leaving and I know it's just not meant to be. It can't be. I've lost her forever. I can't ask her to stay. I've got to just let her go."

"You're still in love with her aren't you."

"Yes, and it's killing me."

"Well get well man. I don't want to get sick and I'm just gonna go now."

Hyde went down to the basement where Donna was.

"So?" She said looking at him.

"He loves you man. But he wants you to be happy and what is best for you. He's letting you go."

Donna smiled and then went up to Eric's room.

"Eric?" Donna said.

"Hey. I thought you were leaving."

"In a couple hours. I just thought I'd talk to you about last night."

"What about last night?"

"We kissed. Didn't that mean something to you?"

"Of coruse it did Donna. But as you said things are a lot different now."

"I know. Eric, I'll never forget you. You'll always be with me in my heart."

Eric started to cough hard. "You alright Eric?" Donna asked worringly.

"Yeah." Eric said once he was done. "You better get going, you don't want to be late for the bus."

"Yeah." Donna said quietly.

"Donna? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Donna wanted to tell Eric that they should be together. That he completed her. That they were soul mates. That they belonged together. She had always believed that. Instead she just shook her head and said it was nothing.

"Donna, I'm going to miss you. But we can see each other when you come back to visit."

Donna nodded. She wanted more, so much more. She knew he loved her, why didn't he just say it. She loved him, but she didn't want to be the only one to say it. But looking him sick in bed her heart broke and she could no longer hide her feelings.

"Eric, I love you. I've always loved you. I always will love you."

Eric looked at her. "Donna, I don't know what to say. You're leaving. You'll find someone else and be happy."

"Eric, you make me happy. I wish you loved me, but you don't."

"No Donna, I do love you. I love you so much that I don't want you to leave. But I also love you so much that I can't ask you to give up everything for me. I used to think that I could and I would. But, I can't do that Donna. That's why we didn't marry when we were suppose to. You have to go and live your dreams."

"Eric, those dreams don't mean anything to me unless you are there with me. Don't you see that. That's why I stayed home last time. All my dreams that I have involve you. I would only be giving up everything if you weren't there."

"Donna, you're my best friend and I love you so much. But you need to go to school."

"Eric..."

"Donna, I can't do this again. This time you'll need to go." Eric coughed.

Donna left the room. She didn't come back. Eric's heart ached for her. He loved her so much. More than he thought was humanly possible.

Throughout the night Eric grew worse. He's fever climbed and he had the chills and his coughing was worse too. His mother being a nurse was really worried about Eric.

The next morning Eric's fever had spiked to 103. At that point Kitty took Eric to the hospital where he was admitted with pneumonia. Eric slept off and on all the time thinking about Donna. She was gone now and he hadn't ended every well with her. He kept dreaming that she would come back and he could make up with her.

After and day and a half in the hospital Eric's fever was stable not climbing and going down. He barely touched his food and slept a lot. He just wanted to give up to the illness. He didn't care anymore.

"Eric?" He heard a soft familar voice. He opened his eyes.

"Donna?"

"Hey. Your mom called my dad and he told me that you were sick in the hospital. So I got her as soon as I could."

"Donna, you should be at school."

"Eric, I'm not going back until you're better. I'm going to make sure you get well. I'm not leaving and you can't make me."

Eric smiled. "Honestly Donna, I don't want you to." He closed his eyes.

Donna was true to her word. She stayed next to him day and night until he was well enough to go home. It was hard for her to see him so sick, but she was glad he was well enough to go home and he'd be fine.

"Donna, I guess you'll be going back to school."

"Yeah. I'll miss you Eric." She gave him a kiss on the check before leaving to go back home.

_I gave up college for Eric once before. But leaving him now is harder than the first time. I know he's going to be alright. But how can I leave behind the one person I love more than anything?_

Donna did go back to school. It was a struggle but managed to get through it. After a couple weeks she was walking to one of her classes on campus when from behind her she heard a voice.

"Hey, I'm new could you possibly help me out?"

She turned around. "ERIC!"

He just smiled. "My parents and I talked and we figure out away for me to go to college, so here I am. Donna, I don't want to be without you. So I'm living the dream with you."

Donna gave him a huge hug and then passionately kissed him. "With you my dream has already come true. I'm glad you're here Eric. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that they kissed once again and then headed toward class.

End


End file.
